One Night Stand?
by KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH
Summary: ga ada. iseng aja buatnya XD Kaisoo with Park Chanyeol fic GS
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast : KaiSoo**

**OC : Park Chanyeol**

**Genre : gatau .**

**Rating : M XD**

**WARNING : GS! Jadi yang ga suka ga usah baca! :P**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

.

.

.

.

Author pov

Seorang yeoja tengah menegak botol wine ke lima nya. Matanya tampak sayu, kepalanya terus terkatuk berkali-kali, kesadarannya semakin menghilang saat tegukan terakhir wine itu memenuhi tenggorokannya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki, gadis tersebut bangkit dari kursi yang sedari tadi diduduki dan berjalan sempoyongan kearah pintu. Beberapa kali dia menabrak orang-orang. Gadis tersebut memijat sedikit pelipisnya saat dirasa pening akibat minuman tadi. Hampir saja gadis tersebut terjatuh kalau saja seseorang tidak menahan tubuh mungilnya.

"Gwaenchana?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sial!" seorang lelaki tengah mengumpat pelan saat dirasa dia kehilangan jejak temannya. Kim Jongin atau yang biasa dipanggil Kai mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh club. Mata kelamnya terus mencari sosok yang dicari. Kemudian kembali mengumpat saat menemukan temannya tengah bercumbu dengan seorang gadis dipojok ruangan. Karna tidak ingin mengganggu temannya Kai memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Tidak ada salahnya bukan mengelilingi club ini? Lagipula ini pertama kalinya Kai pergi ke club.

Matanya terus menyelusuri setiap sudut. Sesekali dia mendelik saat mendapat tatapan menggoda dari gadis-gadis disekitarnya. Sampai akhirnya Kai menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan. Menatap seorang gadis yang sepertinya tengah kesusahan untuk berjalan. Beberapa kali gadis tersebut menabrak orang-orang disekitarnya. Membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari orang-orang tersebut. _Terlalu banyak minum_ –batinnya. Awalnya Kai sama sekali menghiraukan sang gadis, namun matanya membulat sempurna saat sang gadis hampir terjatuh dengan kedua tangan yang memegang kepalanya.

Greb

"Gwaenchana? Nona kau baik-baik saja?" Kai meraih tubuh lemah sang gadis membantu gadis tersebut agar dapat berdiri dengan benar. Kai dapat mencium bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat saat sang gadis membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"eoh? Kau datang oppa? Kupikir kau tidak datang. Hahaha kau tau, disini sangat menyenangkan. Disini aku bisa melupakan kejadian yang menyakitkan itu." Kai mengernyit saat mendengar rancauan sang gadis.

"nona kau mabuk. Mari saya antar pulang. Dimana rumahmu? Dan aku bukan orang yang kau maksud itu nona." Kai mencoba menyadarkan gadis itu dengan menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan. Namun bukannya sadar, sang gadis semakin merancu dan kini mencengkram kuat kaos Kai.

"apa yang wanita jalang itu berikan padamu ha? Apa dia memberikan one night kepadamu? Cih, berengsek! Kau berengsek oppa! Aku membencimu. Kau tidak tau seberapa besar aku mencintaimu… hiks… hiks…"

"nona sadarlah… aku bukan orang yang kau maksud. Aku ini Kim Jongin. Dan aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu." Kai melepas cengkraman gadis tersebut membuatnya limbung dan hampir terjatuh, namun dengan sigap Kai kembali meraih tubuhnya. Saat ini Kai terlihat seperti tengah memeluk sang gadis. Tangisan gadis tersebut membuat mereka mendapatkan perhatian dari seluruh pengunjung club. Kai tersenyum canggung mencoba meminta maaf kepada semua orang yang tengah memperhatikannya. Karna sang gadis tidak henti-hentinya merancu dan semakin menangis akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk memeluk sang gadis.

"hiks... hiks... jahat! Kau jahat sekali oppa... kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Hiks... hiks... aku... aku... aku sangat mencintaimu oppa..." gadis tersebut memukul-mukul dada bidang Kai. membuat Kai mengelus surai hitam milik sang gadis mencoba menenangkannya.

"ssstttt... uljima nona..."

"akan ku buktikan bahwa aku lebih mencintaimu ketimbang gadis sialan itu."

Greb

Kai terlonjak saat dirasa sesuatu menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Rasanya hangat dan memabukkan. Kai membulatkan matanya saat sang gadis melumat kasar bibirnya. Memberikan getaran-getaran tersendiri bagi Kai. Dan kini sang gadis mengalungkan tangannya keleher Kai dan menekan tengkuknya. Kai hanya terdiam, dia tidak memberontak, memprotes ataupun mencoba melepas tautan bibir mereka. Kai juga tidak mencoba untuk membalas ciuman sang gadis saat sang gadis semakin gencar melumat bibirnya. Tautan bibir mereka terlepas, sang gadis memandang sayu kearah Kai. dan pandangan itu sukses membangkitkan nafsu seorang Kim Jongin.

"Saranghae Park Chanyeol..."

bibir mereka kembali menyatu. Dan sekarang Kai berani untuk membalas lumatan-lumatan sang gadis. Tangannya meraih pinggang sang gadis, merapatkan tubuh mereka. Kai melumat bibir bawah sang gadis, sedangkan sang gadis melumat bibir atas Kai. mereka terus melumat bibir satu sama lain.

"akh..." Kai memasukkan lidahnya keruang hampa sang gadis saat sang gadis membuka sedikit mulutnya. Kai menarik kaki sang gadis, kemudian meletakkannya dipinggangnya dan berjalan kesebuah ruangan bernomor 501. Selama perjalanan, tangan Kai tidak henti-hentinya mengelus pinggang serta paha mulus sang gadis yang sedikit terekspos.

"eungghh... oppaaahhh..." Kai menurunkan ciumannya kearah leher sang gadis. Mencium, menghisap, dan menggigit leher mulus tersebut penuh nafsu. Menciptakan warna merah keunguan yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulit sang gadis. Kai terus menciumi leher jenjang tersebut, menciptakan beberapa kissmark disana.

"euunnggghhhh... ahhh... oppaaahhh..."

desahan sang gadis membuat libido Kai semakin memuncak, dengan tidak sabaran Kai memutar knop pintu itu dan segera membaringkan tubuh sang gadis di kasur yang ada disana kemudian menindihnya. Kai kembali mencium bibir sang gadis yang kini nampak membengkak. Satu tangannya digunakan untuk mengelus breast sang gadis dariluar gaunnya.

"eunngghh..."

Kini Kai meremas-remas kedua breast tersebut secara bergantian. Kemudian tangan kirinya merayap kebelakang mencoba menurunkan resleting gaun sang gadis. Setelah berhasil menurunkan releting tersebut Kai langsung mengulum dada kanan sang gadis sementara tangan kanannya memelintir nipple kanan gadis tersebut. Kai melempar kesembarang arah gaun hitam itu dan segera melepas celana dalam sang gadis juga melepas seluruh pakaian yang ada ditubuh Kai dan kembali menyerang sang gadis.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai POV

"ahhh... oppahhh... terrruuusss... ahhh..." oh shit! Kenapa sempit sekali. Gadis ini benar-benar masih virgin ternyata. Dan sekarang aku tengah menggenjotnya dengan tidak sabar. Sungguh, dengan melihat tubuhnya dengan gaun hitam tadi saja sudah membuat pikiranku gila. Dan saat ini dia tengah berbaring tidak berdaya, menggeliatkan tubuhnya dibawahku. Wajahnya sangat cantik degan tetesan-tetesan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Belum lagi wajahnya yang memerah dan bibirnya yang merah merekah. Ugh benar-benar cantik.

Kai End POV

"akh... oppaaahhh...fasterrrr... ahhh..." Kai semakin cepat menggenjot miss v sang gadis. Menekan titik terdalam itu berulang-ulang. Membuat sang gadis mendesah hebat.

"ssshhhh chagiiiihhhh...tight...oohhhh goddd..." Kai memejamkan matanya saat dirasa miss v tersebut menghisap juniornya dengan rakus. Membuahkan kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Kai. tangan Kai memelintir nipple yang sudah menegang itu dengan gemas. Lidahnya bermain lincah disekitar leher sang gadis, kembali mengukir kissmark disana. Dan sebelah tangan Kai yang lainnya menggesek klitoris sang gadis membuatnya semakin memerah.

"ahhhh...oppaaahhhh...susuuuu...ahhhh...susuukuuuu ..." Kai memindahkan ciumannya ke breast sang gadis dan mengulum sesekali menggigitnya. Tangannya semakin kencang memelintir nipple kiri sang gadis membuatnya terus melengguh nikmat.

"ahhh... oppaaahhhh... I wanna... ooohhhh..."

"sssshhhhh sebentar chagiiiihhh... oh shit! Fuck!" Kai mempercepat genjotannya memebuat ranjang mereka ikut berdecit karna aktivitas panas mereka.

"aaakkuuuhhh….ohhh…sudahhh tidakkk tahann…. Ahhh… ahhh…."

"CHANYEOL OPPAAAA"

byuurr~

sang gadis kembali mengeluarkan sarinya untuk kesekian kalinya. Membuat junior Kai semakin licin dan memudahkannya men- in-out juniornya dengan berutal.

"shitttt! Jepittt terrruuussshhh chagiii ahhh…. I wannaaaa…. Ohhhh" Kai menekan kejantanannya semakin masuk kedalam sampai kerahim sang gadis. Kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya disamping sang gadis.

Kai menatap gadis disampingnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Dengan perlahan dia melepaskan juniornya dan menghadap kearah sang gadis yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya. Kai mengelus pipi gadis itu, membuatnya membuka matanya.

"lelah eoh?" sang gadis tersenyum kearah Kai dan mendekatkan tubuhnya lalu mendekapnya erat. Gadis tersebut menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Kai dan menciuminya dengan perlahan. Membuat Kai terkekeh geli.

"hentikan chagi… kau tidak lelah eoh?" Kai melepaskan pelukan gadis dihadapannya dan tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"lelah… oppa… berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku" Kai tersenyum dan mengelus surai hitam gadis yang baru saja diambil ke virginannya tersebut.

"ne… aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Kai kembali memeluk sang gadis kemudian mengecupi pipinya berkali-kali. Kini bibirnya sudah berada didepan telinga sang gadis. Mengulumnya sebentar sebelum mengucapkan kata-kata yang mampu membuat kesalahpahaman ini semakin besar.

"saranghae..."

"nado saranghae Chanyeol oppa."

**TBC/END**

**HAHAHAHA :v**

**Apa ini? #tutupmuka**

**Omonaaaa maaf aneh begini yaaa... XD**

**Ini iseng-iseng aja aku buat. Abis aku pengen coba buat karakter Kyungie berbeda disini. Hahahaha XD**

**ITU! *tunjuk enceh**

**Aduh aku malu banget. Ga berbakat deh kayanya buat nulis yang begini *pundung :'(**

**Udah ah aku malu sendiri jadinya.**

**Last. RIVIEW JUSSEYOOO**

**kritik dan saran amat sangat dibutuhkan XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seorang wanita memandang lurus kearah jendela kamarnya. Pandangannya menerawang kekejadian malam itu. Malam dimana dia dengan bodohnya menyerahkan miliknya yang berharga kepada orang asing. Dan bodohnya dia karna menganggam pria tersebut adalah orang yang selama ini dia cintai. Berkali-kali wanita itu mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya atas minuman alkohol yang sukses membuat kesadarannya menghilang 100%. Dan ini sudah hari ketiga sejak peristiwa itu. Peristiwa yang membuatnya mengurung diri dikamar tanpa melakukan apapun... termasuk menemui pria tersebut.

.

.

.

**Flashback on**

**Seorang yeoja tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya disebuah tempat tidur yang tidak terlalu besar. Menaikkan selimutnya sebatas leher saat dirasa udara AC menusuk kulit bahu sebelah kanannya. Sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk melanjutkan kembali tidur yang sempat terganggu. Alisnya bertautan saat dirasa ada sebuah tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya erat dan nafas yang mengenai puncak kepalanya. Yeoja itu meraba tangan tersebut. Merasakan tangan besar dan kokoh itu semakin memeluknya erat bahkan sekarang dia bisa merasakan punggungnya menabrak sesuatu.**

**Kyungsoo -yeoja itu- membuka matanya dan membalikkan tubuhnya kearah yang berlawanan. Matanya yang sudah bulat semakin membulat saat melihat seorang pria tampan tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya. Tangan pria itu memeluk pinggangnya sangat erat, seolah tidak mau wanita yang tengah dipeluknya pergi dari dekapannya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Melainkan keadaan sang pria. Rambut berantakan, leher yang terdapat beberapa bercak berwarna merah dan... dan dadanya yang tidak tertutupi sehelai benangpun. Kyungsoo mencoba mengumpulkan kembali memorinya yang masih berterbangan dialam mimpi, dan tersentak saat mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi dengannya.**

**Menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan tangan yang bergetar dan semakin membulatkan matanya saat melihat keadaanya yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan sang pria.**

**Kyungsoo terdiam. Badannya kaku tidak dapat digerakan. Matanya memanas. Tangannya bergetar. Suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan. Kyungsoo tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain memasang wajah terkejut.**

**Merasakan tubuh yang dipeluknya menegang membuat kedua alis pria tersebut bertautan. Karna penasaran, pria itu membuka kedua matanya dan terkejut saat melihat pemandangan yang membuat dadanya bergerumuh. Kyungsoo. Gadis yang baru saja melakukan One Night Stand dengannya dan berhasil merebut hatinya tengah meneteskan airmata. Tidak terdengar isakan yang keluar dari bibir mungil yang sempat dikuasainya semalam menandakan betapa menyedihkannya dia.**

**Jongin –pria itu- menggerakkan tangannya kearah pipi sang yeoja, bermaksud menghapus airmatanya. Tetapi belum sampai tangannya kembali menyentuh pipi lembut itu, sebuah tangan sudah terlebih dahulu menepisnya. Kyungsoo menatap tajam kearah Jongin. kilat amarah terlukis jelas dikedua mata bulatnya dan juga rahangnya yang mulai mengeras. Jongin tersenyum. Mengerti dengan apa yang ada dipikiran yeoja dihadapannya ini. Tangan jongin kembali bergerak, kali ini tangannya bergerak mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.**

"**Kau kenapa nona? Kenapa tiba-tiba menangis?" jongin menatap kearah sepasang bola mata bening yang sangat disukainya itu. berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya membunuh, Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut yang ia miliki. Berharap Kyungsoo sedikit luluh karna tatapannya. Namun bukannya luluh, Kyungsoo semakin menatap benci pria dihadapannya itu.**

"**Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" mencoba melepaskan cengkramannya membuat Jongin memutuskan melepaskan cengkraman itu dan memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo, merapatkan tubuh mereka.**

"**memangnya apa yang aku lakukan padamu nona? Aku tidak merasa melakukan apapun padamu. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Kyungsoo melayangkan tinjunya kearah perut sang pria. Membuat Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.**

"**Ya! Chagi-ya! Sakit! Kau ini kenapa memukulku seenaknya?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat mendengar panggilan Jongin terhadapnya. Kyungsoo bersumpah demi tuhan dia tidak pernah mempunyai kekasih seperti pria yang ada dihapannya. Mengenal pria tersebut saja tidak.**

"**apa katamu? 'apa yang kulakukan padamu?' ha! Sudah jelas itu pertanyaan yang aku ajukan padamu! Mengapa kau melontarkan pertanyaan itu padaku?! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya disini! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU BRENGSEK!" Jongin menutup telinganya saat dirasa suara Kyungsoo berpotensi merusak telinganya. Kyungsoo menatap geram pria yang ada dihadapannya ini. Dengan segera dia duduk ditempat tidur dan memukuli Jongin dengan bantal yang tadi dia gunakan untuk tidur.**

"**aduh.. aduh.. sakit... Ya! Nona! Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aww... hentikan.. hentikan..."**

"**Brengsek! Kau benar-benar brengsek! Beraninya meniduri seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak kau kenal! Mengapa kau sangat jahat! Mengapa kau merebutnya dariku..." Kyungsoo terus memukuli Jongin dengan sekuat tenaga. Tidak memperdulikan Jongin yang terus merintih kesakitan.**

**Jongin terus melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang menjadi sasaran kemarahan Kyungsoo. Dan tanpa Jongin sadari, Kyungsoo tengah menangis tanpa sekalipun menghentikan pukulannya.**

"**Brengsek! Bajingan! Semua lelaki sama saja! Aku benci! Benci! Benci! Hiks.. hiks..." Kyungsoo menghentikan pukulannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya menutupi wajah. Jongin terdiam. Sedikit perasaan bersalah mengisi pikirannya. Seandainya Jongin tidak terbawa suasana tadi malam. Seandainya Jongin dapat menghentikan tindakan sang yeoja yang bahkan sampai saat ini tidak ia ketahui namanya. Seandainya... seandainya dia sadar bahwa gadis itu menatapnya bukan sebagai seorang Kim Jongin. melainkan menatapnya sebagai seseorang yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Jongin menyesal, sungguh.**

**Dengan sisa keberanian yang dimilikinya Jongin menarik lembut tangan Kyungsoo. Membawanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Kyungsoo memberontak. Mencoba melepaskan dekapan Jongin, namun sia-sia. Tenaga Jongin 2kali lebih besar darinya. Tangan besar Jongin bergerak mengelus surai hitam itu. mencoba menenangkannya. Dan jongin merutuki dirinya saat merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya saat melihat punggung telanjang Kyungsoo. Mencoba menghilangkan pikiran kotornya saat bayangan tadi malam kembali terlintas diotaknya. Meredam nafsunya agar tidak lebih jauh dianggap brengsek oleh wanita dipelukannya ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**sudah lebih tenang nona?" Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya dan menghapus jejak-jejak cairan yang membasahi permukaan kulit pipi chubby-nya. Jongin memberikan segelas air putih yang dipesannya tadi dan menatap lekat Kyungsoo.**

"**Jadi... apa kau sudah bersedia mendengar penjelasanku?" Kyungsoo menatap lekat mata kelam Jongin. mata yang menyimpan sejuta kebaikan dibaliknya. Setelah menghela nafas, Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui pertanyaan Jongin.**

"**baiklah kalau begitu. Tolong dengarkan aku. Jangan menyela sebelum aku mengizinkan. Tapi sebelum itu... boleh aku tau namamu?"**

"**Kyungsoo... Do Kyungsoo. Panggil saja Kyungsoo."**

"**Baiklah nona Kyungsoo. Aku Kim Jongin tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai atau Jongin. dan aku akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu tadi malam sampai kejadian ini." jantung Kyungsoo berdegup dua kali lebih cepat saat Jongin menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Dan matanya membulat saat mendengar bahwa dia terus-menerus menyebut Jongin dengan sebutan Chanyeol. Kai terus menceritakan kejadian tadi malam. Dan Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya saat mengetahui fakta bahwa dialah yang menyerang Kai terlebih dahulu.**

"**jadi begitu kejadiannya nona." Kyungsoo terdiam. Mencoba mencerna semua ucapan Kai sampai akhirnya dia mengangkat kepalanya dan sedikit membungkukan badannya bermaksud meminta maaf.**

"**tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf karna merebut sesuatu yang berharga darimu. Seharusnya aku tidak terbawa suasana saat itu. jadi aku juga bersalah disini. Maafkan aku nona." Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya.**

**Hening. Keduanya terlalu terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Kai membuka mulutnya bermaksud memecahkan keheningan yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka sekaligus mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang mengisi otaknya.**

"**maaf Kyungsoo-ssi... kalau boleh aku tau, siapa itu Chanyeol?"**

**DEG!**

**Jantung Kyungsoo serasa berhenti berdetak saat Kai menanyakan pertanyaan itu. wajahnya berubah pucat. melihat perubahan wajah wanita disampingnya membuat Jongin menyunggingkan senyum tipis.**

"**maaf kalau aku lancang. Dan sepertinya cerita kau dan pria itu terlalu menjadi privasi. Maaf aku menanyakan pertanyaan ini padamu." Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Wanita itu masih bertahan dengan posisinya semula. Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka.**

"**aku..."**

"**akan menceritakan padamu siapa itu Park Chanyeol..."**

**Flashback off**

.

.

.

Dan setelah menceritakan tentang Park Chanyeol yang kembali membuat airmata Kyungsoo jatuh, Kim Jongin berjanji padanya bahwa lelaki itu bersedia membantu Kyungsoo melupakan Chanyeol dan akan membuat pikiran dan hatinya dipenuhi oleh lelaki berkulit tan tersebut.

Dan pria itu membuktikannya. Sudah tiga hari ini Jongin mendatangi rumahnya dan menghubungi nomor ponselnya bahkan menghubungi nomor telpon rumahnya. Entah dapat darimana semua informasi itu kyungsoo tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Tok tok tok

Kyungsoo kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya saat mendengar suara ketukan dari luar kamar.

"siapa?" menjawab tanpa sedikitpun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"eomma sayang… keluarlah. Kim Jongin kembali mencarimu nak." Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas berat. Pria itu benar-benar menepati janjinya.

Tok tok tok

Kembali Kyungsoo mendengar suara ketukan dan suara eomma nya yang memanggil namanya. Dengan segera Kyungsoo menjawab panggilan eomma tersayangnya itu.

"bilang padanya aku tidak mau menemuinya eomma... dan bilang padanya supaya melupakan janjinya itu dan berhenti mencariku." Kyungsoo bisa mendengar eomma nya menghembuskan nafas berat dan Kyungsoo juga tau bahwa dibalik pintu itu tidak hanya ada eomma nya saja. Tetapi juga pria tinggi tampan dengan kulit tannya berdiri dibelakang sang eomma tengah memandang sendu pintu bercat putih itu.

.

.

.

"kau mendengarnya kan nak Jongin? kuharap kau mengerti bahwa dia tidak ingin menemuimu. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan kalian dan apa hubungan kalian. Tapi aku harap ini tidak membuat dampak yang benar-benar buruk pada putriku. Melihatnya mengurung diri sudah sangat membuatku sedih. Dan aku harap dia tidak sampai jatuh sakit." Jongin terdiam mendengar ucapan nyonya Do dihadapannya. Pandangannya masih luruh menatap pintu itu. dan Jongin tetap berada diposisinya bahkan sampai nyonya Do pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini Do Kyungsoo? Aku benar-benar ingin membantumu melupakan pria itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin POV

Sudah seminggu aku tidak datang kerumah Kyungsoo, ataupun menghubungi nomor telponnya. Aku benar-benar merindukan wanita itu. tubuhnya. Rambutnya. Suaranya. Matanya. Aromanya. Bibirnya. Semua yang ada pada dirinya aku merindukannya. Merindukan wanita-ku. Ya, wanita-ku. Karna sejak malam itu aku sudah mengklaimnya sebagai milikku. Terkesan egois? Aku tidak perduli. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah dirinya saat ini.

Aku kembali mengingat hari dimana aku membuat janji dengan wanita itu. dan seharusnya aku menyadari bahwa bahkan sampai saat itu yeoja tersebut masih mencintai Chanyeol.

.

.

.

**flashback on**

**Jongin menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi Kyungsoo. Membawa wanita itu untuk menghadap kearahnya. Menatapnya tepat di manik mata hitam itu. mencoba menelusuri mata kelam itu lebih dalam. Kyungsoo terdiam, seolah terhipnotis dengan sepasang onyx milik Jongin. membuatnya tidak bisa menjauhkan pandangannya dari pria tan dihadapannya ini.**

"**Kyungsoo-ssi... aku akan berjanji sesuatu padamu. Jadi kumohon dengarkan baik-baik."**

**Jongin menghirup udara kemudian melepaskannya. Mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang sejak tadi berdetak 2kali lebih cepat saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata bulat jernih milik Kyungsoo.**

"**aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku akan membantumu melupakan pria itu. aku berjanji akan membantumu sampai kau benar-benar dapat melupakannya. Dan aku akan membuatmu merubah nama itu menjadi nama Kim Jongin. hanya akan ada namaku disetiap harimu. Dan hanya ada bayanganku dalam pikiran dan hatimu. Aku berjanji. Jadi... apa kau mau menerimanya?"**

**diam. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab apapun. Menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Hanya matanya yang tidak pernah lepas menatap lekat pria tampan tersebut. Bahkan sampai Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir Kyungsoo tidak juga membuat yeoja itu bergerak. Pikirannya memberontak meminta tubuhnya untuk bergerak melepaskan tangan Jongin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dipinggangnya dan menjauhkan tubuh mereka. tapi tubuh dan hatinya tidak menolak sentuhan yang Jongin berikan padanya. Hanya diam. Tanpa melakukan apapun.**

**Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Kyungsoo. Bibirnya terus mengecup bibir mungil Kyungsoo. Sesekali Jongin melumatnya dan menghisapnya. Matanya terpejam menikmati ciuman sepihak yang dia lakukan terhadap Kyungsoo. Lidahnya menjilati permukaan bibir Kyungsoo. Indra perasa itu kembali mencicipi rasa manis yang dikeluarkan mulut Kyungsoo. Tangannya kini mulai merayap kepunggung Kyungsoo yang terekspos. Mengelusnya, mencoba merasakan kelembutan kulit Kyungsoo. Dan tangan kirinya kini mulai mengelus pinggang ramping Kyungsoo.**

**Tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menghentikan cumbuannya. Melumatnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan ciuman sepihaknya. Benang saliva terlihat saat Jongin meleaskan tautan bibirnya.**

**Kembali menatap mata jernih milik Kyungsoo yang masih memandangnya. Dan Jongin kembali mengutarakanya kepada gadis yang sama tetapi berbeda keadaan.**

"**saranghae..."**

**Flashback off**

.

.

.

Hah... bahkan setelah aku kembali menyatakan perasaanku dia tidak menjawab sama sekali. Kyungsoo... aku benar-benar merindukanmu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki club malam tersebut. Tempat dimana dia pertama kali bertemu Kyungsoo dan berhubungan badan dengan gadis itu. Matanya menelusuri sekitar. Kejadian yang sama lagi-lagi menghampirinya. Oh Sehun. Pria dengan kulit putih susunya yang selalu membuat Jongin ingin menceburkannya kedalam Lumpur atau menuangkannya arang karna selalu meninggalkannya didalam club ini seorang diri.

"sialan kau Oh Sehun! Lihat saja. Setelah aku menemukanmu aku akan menarikmu keluar dari sini bagaimanapun keadaanmu!"

seolah _dejavu_ Jongin melihat seorang pria tinggi dengan seorang gadis tengah bercumbu dengan panasnya. sang wanita mencium pria itu dengan kasar. sesekali erangan terdengar saat kedua lidah itu saling membelit.

Jongin membalikan tubuhnya saat dirasa pemandangan dihadapannya sudah memasuki tahap yang lebih parah. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang wanita bertubuh mungil yang selama ini memenuhi pikirannya. senyum Jongin terkembang saat wanita itu menatap lurus kearahnya dengan kedua bola mata favorite-nya itu.

"Kyungsoo..." Jongin melambaikan tangannya kearah wanita itu.

Kyungsoo terdiam. masih mematung ditempatnya. tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. keputusannya untuk mengunjungi club ini bukanlah keputusan yang benar.

Jongin berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo. saat pria itu hendak memanggilnya kembali sebuah namanya yang diucapkan dari bibir mungil yeoja itu dan suara berat seorang pria dibelakangnya membuat jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak

"Ch... Chanyeol?!"

"Kyungsoo..."

.

.

.

.

.

**tbc**

waaaaaaaaaaaa aku kembaliiiiiii .

akhirnya bias apdet jugaaaa XD

Maaf ya kalau apdetnya lama... :D

Aku sibuk soalnya... hehehe

oh iya dichapter ini berasa aneh ga sih? aku takutnya ceritanya jadi aneh... :D

bilang aja ya sama aku kalau ceritanya jadi aneh :D

DAN...

ini udah panjang belum? aku ngetik ini sampai 8 lembar. padahal biasanya cuma 4-5 lembar doang XD

aku butuh kritikan untuk membangun kemampuan menulisku :D

silahkan berikan kritikan ataupun flame kalian... ;)

maaf ya ga bisa balas riview satu-satu. tapi aku baca kok comment-an kalian ;)

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**DianaSangadji, **Reita**, **Kyungieee**, peach tao, paprikapumpkin, Sider Tobat, **laras**, kwonji, cheftyclouds, 1, nikyunmin, BBCnindy, **hyeojin08**, ghea. , **regitata**, **dokyunngsoo21**, yuliafebry, liaonduts, ulfarafida, flawwlessaliens, bynbkyoung**

**akhir kata...**

**RIVIEW JUSEYOOOOOOOOOO**


End file.
